The Mythbusters
The Mythbusters, Jamie Hyneman and Adam Savage, later joined by the B-Team: Tory Belleci, Grant Imahara, and Kari Byron, battled the Ghostbusters in Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters. They were portrayed by Nice Peter, EpicLLOYD, Chris Alvarado, KRNFX, and Mary Doodles, respectively. Information on the rappers The Mythbusters are a science entertainment television group, consisting of special effects experts Jamie Hyneman and Adam Savage. Originating in 2003, the Mythbusters use elements of the scientific method to test the validity of myths, rumors, movie scenes, adages, Internet videos, and news stories. The show is one of the oldest and most popular shows on the Discovery Channel currently in production. Alongside them were Kari Byron, Tory Belleci, and Grant Imahara, until they left the show in August 2014. The show is planned to continue with only Hyneman and Savage hosting. Lyrics [Note: Adam Savage's solo lines are in yellow, Jamie Hyneman's solo lines are in brown, Tory Belleci's lines are in turquoise, Grant Imahara's lines in lime, Kari Byron's lines are in orange. In the first verse, both Hyneman and Savage rapping at the same time is in regular text, and in the second verse, Tori, Grant, and Kari rapping at the same time is in regular text as well.] 'Verse 1:' Wow, your raps are just too wack to handle! Let's do it like we do on the Discovery Channel. Your science is preposterous; the opposite of competent process, And in this episode, we'll give you a synopsis, Starting with the vacuum cleaners strapped up on your back! It's a fact: positrons don't react like that! You built a laser grid with no safety switch, And Walter Peck was right: that's some shady shit! Good thing you work in a firehouse, 'cause you just got burned. You are poor scientists, and that's confirmed. 'Verse 2:' Ghosts aren't real, but it should be said. It's time to bring the B-Team back from the dead. Hey! Things are getting scary when Tory, Grant and Kari Come harder than Ray when that ghost popped his cherry! We reject your flows and substitute our own! Uhhhhhhhmmm… Why'd you stop? I couldn't think of a rhyme. Well, just say the first thing that pops into your mind! Scrapped lyrics Your raps are like your sequel: just too whack to handle. Trivia *This marks the third time Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD rap alongside each other, with the first being Hulk Hogan and Macho Man, and then the Mario Brothers. **However, they both rapped for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but Peter wasn't in costume. If this is counted, then this was their fourth time. *They are the first group rappers to rap against a group of rappers differing in size from their own. *They were among the first characters other than Adolf Hitler to have appeared in a season trailer, along with two of the Ghostbusters. **However, the Mythbusters' faces were seen in the trailer, whereas the Ghostbusters' appearance was limited to merely their feet and a hand. *The Mythbusters posted a picture of Peter and Lloyd as them on their Facebook page, making them the seventh and eighth people to respond to themselves in an ERB. **After the rap battle was released, Adam, Jamie, Kari, and Grant responded to the video by posting links and commenting on them on their Twitters. *They are the first group to be backed up by another rapper, let alone another group. *They are the first group to have a female rapper. *They are the first group from a non-fictional TV show to rap. *With five people, they are the group with the highest number of people. *They are the first rappers/group of rappers to destroy their own location. Gallery 2sxc.png|Mythbusters' selfie Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Mary Doodles Category:KRNFX Category:Chris Alvarado